The Wounded Content
by Raven-Croven
Summary: I'm really bad at sums so if you want to know then read. I'll try not to make them mary sue but no promices. WARNING: story contains abuse.. Sorry guys but I’ve got a major block when it comes to this story. I’ve made some improvements and added some
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To any one who read this story before I changed Ailana's fathers name.

'_Thoughts'_ "Talk" ^_**Yoko**_^ _Words on paper_ #Mind Speach#

* * *

The Wounded Content (the life of Ailana Parker)

A young girl at the age of seventeen sat in a small library. Books upon shelves that reached the ceiling and in piles upon the floor. This girl was Ailana Lenore Hekaku. She had a porcelain complexion, ink black hair that shined in the deepest blue, which reached her hips. Also she and the darkest of sapphires for eyes; she stood at 5'8". Lean muscle is what made up her body. Anyone that saw her would have thought she had the beauty of a goddess. But despite her beauty she hid behind baggy clothes, long skirts, and slightly large sweaters. The reason why she did this was because of all the scares that marred her back, thighs, and upper arms. Ailana hardly ever spoke to people and when she did it was only when she felt the importance to. Ailana was the fastest and one of the smartest people in all of Japan. She was also feared by two of the most feared punks/thugs in all of Mesheroi City. They where her secret friends, that her stepparents knew nothing about. She also trained under Master Genkai, a powerful psychic to learn how to control her telekinesis/telepathy and learn how to fight. Ailana's eyes were slightly blurred as she sat there writing in a slightly small book that was actually her dairy.

Dear Dairy:

_There is really nothing that I can say about anything. School simply angers me and makes me ill. My stepparents are always stressing me out, well so does school, and no one cares about what happens to me. I'm not a selfish person but I simply want someone to care about me. My friends don't understand me; my stepparents ignore me. People think I am just a silent, cold and uncaring person, I'm not. That is the mask that I ware. No matter what happens, no one wants to know what is beyond that mask, to see what lies on the inside. For once I want someone not to treat me like I'm a statue and try to be an actual friend, someone who can calm me when I am angry and comfort me when I'm feeling bad, but no one will. This I know, no one cares about the girl that all describe as the wallflower. The only thing that keeps me grounded are my dreams, my poetry, my books, and my music, these things give me hope. People look at me and all they see is a mask, a mask that hides the scars of the past. All I want and have ever wanted was someone to see past that and see the woman that is in pain. I'm sick of being strong, I'm sick of protecting everyone, I'm sick of staying cool and calm. Who will be strong for me when I need it? Who will protect me when I am in danger? Who will collect me? Who will calm me? Who will save me when my barrier breaks? I have a fear; something that makes me truly terrified. To remain alone and never find someone that sees past my shell. Being alone is fine with me and I'm not afraid of that. It is just that I fear completely being alone. No love, no one to comfort me, no one that will care for me and see more than a mask. That is what I fear._

As she finished her writing and her thoughts returned to the world around her, she realized that it was time to start diner because her stepparents would be home soon.

"Well another day another page filled with my pain". She said in a soft voice as she stood and stretched while heading to the stares.

Looking around she spotted a book out of place and stopped her journey to stairs to fix it

_'It will only take a second, then I can start on dinner' _she thought stepping towards the shelf to fix it.

When she finally got to the kitchen from her attic room she started on dinner. Once done with making dinner and eating her share, her dark sapphire eyes widened when she realized there was no more sake, which her stepfather loved so much. Sprinting up to her room, grabbing what money she could and running out of the house to the store three blocks away. Praying to every god that she knew of that she would be able to get back before her stepfather could. To her good fortune the liquor store was empty. Jack Mallard, an American and the storeowner, knew her and gave her no trouble when she came to buy something for her stepfather.

"Hey Ail, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mal, only a little out-of-breath. Here, I only need to buy this sake and then I'm out of here."

"Ok, have a nice day." He called after her as she gave him the money and ran back home.

Thanking every deity she could think of, she set her step father Frank's glass down next to his plate along with the bottle. Hearing a car pull into the driveway she walked to the door ready to greet whom ever was home first. To her surprise it was her stepmother Anne.

"Girl! Did you finish your chores?" Anne had a scowl on her oval face as she looked at Ailana.

"Yes Ma'am" Ailana replied with her head down. Ailana was treated more like a slave then a daughter.

Half an hour passed and Ailana never left the door, Anne was waiting in the dinning room for her husband so she could eat. When Frank had finally arrived Ailana started getting scared and was slightly shaking at the anger she saw in his eyes.

"Is the food done?" He asked in a harsh voice, a sneer on his face.

"Yes sir." She replied quickly while taking his coat and brief case while leading him into the dinning room.

"Hello Frank" Anne said lovingly.

"Hello sweetheart" he said in the same tone.

All the while Ailana kept her head bowed and hastily said that she would hang his coat and put his brief case in their room. She left as quickly as she could trying not to interrupt their good mood. _'If I'm lucky she'll make him forget about me, I hope she keeps him happy, I don't want to get _beat'. She thought putting the things away and going to her room.

Ailana was glad but also upset about where her room was located. The attic had two floors, the first was converted into a library filled with all the books she could get a hold of and the second consisted of her bed, a dresser, an armoire, and a bathroom. The bathroom wasn't really a bathroom but a bucket of water and a drain that went right into the gutter, also a water basin with a mirror above it. Her bed was a mattress on the floor and two thin sheets. The only stuffed animals she owned where torn apart and there stuffing put into a large cloth bag that she sowed together serves as her pillow. Luckily both rooms have a fireplace, so she is able to keep worm in the cold nights. Sighing Ailana stripped and replaced the old, slightly bloody bandages with clean ones.

'_I need to get some supplies_' Ailana thought after putting on a long plain nightgown and got her uniform out for tomorrow's classes.

Already finished with all her homework, she stated a fire, got her book and sat on her bed to read before she went to sleep. A few hours later she finally put her book down and resigned herself to sleep.

'_Maybe_ _I will have a good dream. About a handsome prince that saves me from this prison. Mmm, that would be a wonderful dream indeed_' she though with a small smile finally giving into sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

*word* means an action is taking place... sorry I didn't say so before

^_**blah**_^ = Yoko

'_blah_' = Kurama

* * *

In the morning she awoke before everyone else and started on breakfast. Once done she went up to her room to collect her things. When she came back down Anne was in the kitchen eating her breakfast

'_Well there goes my eating plans,_ *sigh* _I guess_ _I'll get an apple and go_.' Ailana thought as she headed to the counter and grabbing an apple.

After getting it she quickly left the kitchen, grabbed her trench coat, and ran out of the house and the full seven miles to school. When she finally made it to there she was surprised to see Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuawbara there because it was seven o'clock, half an hour before class started. Walking over to the fighting freshmen, she pushed her way through the crowd and grabbed both boys by the back of their necks. Immediately both boys stopped fighting and froze.

"O-oh hey, How a-are y-you?" Yusuke stuttered trying to sound innocent. Seeing that the fight was over the crowd left and the trio was left alone in the courtyard.

"Yusuke, Kazuma. How many times have I told you to keep your fights to the streets?" Ailana said in a bored, calm, and cold tone that had a hint of annoyance.

"A lot of times, but it was Urameshi's fault!"

"Explain"

"He insulted me for no reason at all" Kazuma said in his rough voice, after she had let them go.

"I DID NOT! You were babbling on, like the idiot you are, about Yukina!" Yusuke yelled

"Boys, if you insistent on fighting, then skip the first few periods and do it OFF school grounds." Ailana suggested as she walked in to the building, the two teens following her.

"Ail-kun, why are you here so early all the time?" Kazuma's inquire was met with only silence as Ailana continued towards her locker to get what she needed for first period class.

"Get what you need for any assignments that you did not do and bring them to the library." Ailana said in her normal soft, cold and calm voice, and the command showing clear in her statement.

"Okay, but why?" Yusuke asked,

"So that you don't flunk high school" was her blunt reply.

"Where are you going? Ail-kun?" Kazuma asked but Ailana had already left.

She went to her chemistry class in order finish on her project.

'_I hope this is good enough_.' Ailana thought with a deep sigh she finished the notes on it and sloughed in a desk.

"Someone once said if you slough too much you will get a hunch back." Wiping around at the voice dark sapphires met emerald greens.

It was Suichi Minamino, the star student and most popular boy in school and star student of Mindo High School.

"Didn't think anyone heard me when I said that. So, what are you doing here Minamino-san?" She inquired to him

"I came to finish my project, the same as you I assume" she nodded her assent.

"As I said I came to finish it. When I saw you already working, so I decided to see the 'science potage', as our professor says, at her best" Suichi said giving her a charming smile, trying to charm her into talking some more. Seeing that he was trying to do, she spat back her reply

"Then do your project. As you can see, I am no longer working" the coldness in her voice more recognizable than ever. She stood at her full height, only reaching his temple, and started collecting, organizing, and sorting out all her papers and footnotes.

~$ In Suichi's head $~

^_**She is truly a beauty and a vixen**_ ^ A silver fox demon roved his molten gold-toned eyes over the girl infront of him from with in his human counterparts mind, his husky voice practly purring.

'_Be quite Yoko! I don't want to think about her. She is a lot like Hiei, but not even Hiei could scare Yusuke and Kuawbara as well as she does. That is part of what makes her a mystery. I know that you love figuring those things out. But leave me out of it all!_' Suichi thought back

^ _**You mean WE both like a good puzzle. Oh! Look she dropped some of her papers and is bending over. Damn that girl is fine**_ ^ Yoko's voice droped a bit more

_'Yoko! Be quite!_' the red head yelled.

~$ Back to normal $~

Suichi was staring at her very intently, making her very uneasy. Ailana, unknown to Suichi, had read his mind wondering why he was so quite. She got quite the shock to find that he had an 'alter-ego'. Especially one that seemed to like watching her, a lot it seemed.

"I have to go. I guess I'll see you in class" and with that she walked out of the room giving an extra swing to her hips, knowing that he was watching her. Going into his head once more she heard what his 'alter-ego' had to say.

~$ In Suichi's head $~

'_Yoko, I'm curious, why do you like her so much?_' Suichi asked as he started to turn around

^ **S_he is interesting and sexy as hell. So deal with that._** ^ Yoko seemed to shrug back while he watched her

'_Where the hell did she learn to do that?! The project, I have a project to work on. Stop putting those images in my head!_' Suichi's eyes widended as he staired at her before whipping around and furiously pulling out his notes

^_**Aha. Look at how she swings those hips. Damn, that little vixen is a beauty.**_ ^ Yoko chuckled before receding within Suichi's mind.

~$ Back to normal $~

That was the argument that Suichi was having with Yoko as Ailana walked away silently thanking Michicu for showing her how to swing her hips. Ailana continued on until she reached the library; changing the way she walked so the boys would not ask any questions. Walking over to where Yusuke and Kazuma where sitting she sat down and started to help them. By the time Ailana had finished helping with all the work that Yusuke and Kazuma had not done, it was five minutes to first period.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few periods went by the same as every other day. The only ones to know that Ailana was there being Suichi, whom she caught staring at her from time to time, her best and only female friend Michicu, who was asleep in class, and of course the teacher. After the sixth period bell had rung. Ailana headed towards her locker to grab her sketchbook and a book that she had been reading the night before. Once she had closed her locker she turned around and bumped right into Michicu Hatake, her best friend. Michicu was short only reaching mid chest on Ailana. She had light blond hair and hazel eyes, she was hyper, friendly, was always acting weird, and was always trying to get Ailana to get a boyfriend. Michicu also was the only one that Ailana spoke too freely and differently then normal. "Ail, can I please, please borrow your history notes?" she asked clasping her hands in front of her and begging Ailana with her eyes. "You have to stop falling asleep in class Michi" Ailana said as she turned around and opened her locker to get her history notes. On their way to the lunchroom Michicu tried to defend herself "Hey I fell asleep because my dad was training me later then usual" "Didn't your mother tell your father that you could not train past nine thirty on school days?" Ailana raised her brow "Yeah but dad doesn't listen" she shrugged, Michicu's father was ex-military and now works as a personal trainer and bodyguard, Takashi Hatake was a kind and funny man but he took training his daughter far to seriously.

When Ailana and Michicu finally reached the lunchroom they saw that "The Suichi Minamoto fan club" had surrounded the tree that they usually sat at. "You know what Ail, how 'bout you find us somewhere else to sit. I really don't want to be on there radar" Michicu said "No Michi, that is MY spot. I don't care if those silicone enhanced blond cheerleading bimbos are there. I shall make them move." Ailana said walking towards the group of girls. "Ail, you can't! They will eat you alive! Also they will know that you are alive! Didn't you tell me that if no one knows your alive then they can't terrorize you?!" Michicu was frantic but keep her voice low "I don't care. That has been my seat since I started school and I am not about to let that change. Also I would like to know why he was there in the first place" with that Ailana turned and started towards the group of girls, she pushed her way through and looked around to see if she could find the cause of the excitement. Not seeing Minamoto on the ground she looked up and saw him talking to a young man dressed in black. "Hey Minamoto, what are you doing in the tree?! Move so you followers will leave, I would like to eat in peace!" Ailana raised her voice slightly; startled he fell out of the tree and in front of Ailana.

Not bothering to see if he was alright she forced him to stand and pushed him away. "Why were you in that tree?" Ailana said, her voice returning to normal. "I was speaking to a friend of mine when they scared me and I jumped" Suichi explained. Then the surrounding girls began to yell at Ailana "How dare you speak to Suichi like that and how dare you push him!" "Get out of here you freak" and so on. Ailana soon got fed up will all their yelling and only slightly raised her voice so that everyone heard her. "Listen here you blond, silicone enhanced, cheerleading, bimbo Barbie wanna-be rejects, I don't care who he is, he is in my spot." Ailana said. The cheerleading caption, also the leader of the fan club, walked up to Ailana Staring down her nose at her she said "Who are you and who gave you permission to talk to Suichi?" "Who I am is none of your concern and freedom of speech gives me the ability to talk to him" Ailana replied to her icily, not once turning from Suichi. "Minamoto, leave." Ailana said moving a bit closer to him "Alright, Hiei I shall talk to you later" Suichi said while walking away, the fan club following after, while glaring at her viciously.

"Michicu, stop hiding, where are twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb?" Ailana sat down ignoring the girls "I think they got into another fight and Mr. Takanaka took them to his office" Michicu said as she came out from behind the tree. *sigh* "Those two will never learn, will they?" "I don't think so. Ail, can you help me do my homework?" "Fine, I already did most of mine, I only have to write a report on the Sengoku-jidai." "What's that?" "You really have to find a way to stay awake in history. *sigh* The Sengoku-jidai was the Warring States era or feudal Japan." "Oh okay, so you'll help me?" "Yes, what do you have?" Ailana waited for Michicu to sit down and began to help her. Unknown to them the boy that Suichi Minamoto was talking to, known as Hiei, was watching them, like he did every day.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by the same as the morning, Ailana brooding about the fact that she had almost every class with Suichi, only two classes with Michicu and only one class with Yusuke. But in life-studies everything went to hell. Necata-sensei gave his students a project, to see life as a marred couple. He had already picked whom every ones partners were going to be. When Necata-sensei got to Michicu and Ailana, Ailana had the first outburst of her life.

"Michicu Hatake you will be with Yusuke Urameshi, Ailana Hekaku you will be with Suichi Minamino" Necata-sensei said and jumped in soock when Ailana stood forcefully knocking back her chair

"Are You Insane!? I Will Not Be Partnered With Him!!" Ailana's voice took on a shrill sound as she screamed at the teacher, scaring everyone.

"Hekaku-san, is there something wrong?" Necata-san asked in a startled and frightened tone

"Yes There Bloody Well Is Something Wrong! Why Do I Have To Be Stuck With Him Of All People?!" regaining his composer, while the students remained scared replied

"Hekaku-san that is quite enough. If you don't work with him, you fail the course." Ailana glared at him, a glare that shook him and anyone else that looked at her, to the core. Growling softly to herself as well, she sat.

"Now, will everyone move to sit with their partners" Necata-sensei said snapping everyone out of there stupor. Yusuke and Suichi moved from the front to sit with the girls in the back.

Once Yusuke and Suichi sat down, Yusuke spoke first

"Ail-kun you scared the hell outta me. You okay?"

"I'm fine Yusuke" Ailana replied still slightly growling

"Are you sure Ailana-san?" Suichi asked with concern

"Yeah Ail-chan, you've never done anything like that before, I didn't know you could be so scary" Michicu said with a small smile, still shaken from her friends outburst.

Sighing Ailana repeated "Yes. I'm fine, no need to worry."

Yusuke leaned back in his chair and said, "Man, I can't believe I have to pretend that Michi is my wife."

"Same here Yusuke. I love you like a brother, to pretend to be your wife is just wrong" Michicu shook her head

"Well I'm gonna tell Necata-sensei that we can't do the project" Yusuke said walking to the front to talk to the teacher.

"Do you think that Necata-sensei will give us different partners?" Michicu asked Ailana. When she didn't receive an answer she looked at her friend only to find her reading a book and Suichi staring intently at her. Smirking to herself, Michicu stood and walked quietly behind Ailana, knowing how Ailana "'lost contact with realty"' when she was really into a story.

Once Michicu was behind Ailana and about to shake her, Ailana said calmly "Don't even think about it" startled Michicu fell back and landed on her butt. Looking up she saw Ailana looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"I will get you one of these days," Michicu said standing up with the help of Yusuke, who had just got back from talking to the teacher. Seeing him Ailana put down her book,

"So, what did he say?" Suichi asked after both of them had sat down again.

"He said that if you two agreed then me and Michi wouldn't have to work together" Yusuke stated

"But why would we have to agree?" Suichi asked

"Because the only way to pass is to work together, but he said if we can get a couple to agree to be our pretend parents then we could be brother and sister instead of husband and wife" was Yusuke's and Ailana looked at each other and then at the two next to them.

"So what do you say Ail-chan? Be our okaasan? You act like it sometimes, so you'll fit the part," Michicu said grinning along with Yusuke.

"Yeah man you act like a otousan a lot of the time, so this should be no problem"

"Well its alright with me, Ailana-san?"

"Fine" once Ailana said that Yusuke and Michicu jumped up and yelled 'YEAH!' After Necata-sensei gave them a glare they sat back down, only to have the last bell ring, signaling the end of school. The four of them walked out of the class and to their lockers, Michicu telling the boys to meet up with them at the front gate.

Once all of them reached the gate, they started walking. "Hey Ail; do you think we can start on the project today?"  
"Only somewhat" came the flat reply  
"What, why?" Yusuke asked coming into the conversation

"I have training today, then work, so I won't be around, but Suichi will" she expanded

"HEY GUYS!!" The group turned around and saw Kazuma Kuawbara running to catch up to them.

When he finally reached them Yusuke spoke first "Hey Kuawbara."

"Hey Urameshi, hey Kur-Suichi, hey Michi-kun, hey Ail-kun"

"Hello Kuawbara" Suichi smiled and nodded

"Hey Kazuma-kun" Michicu smiled and waved

"Hello" Ailana nodded. After everyone greeted the tall red head, they started walking away.

"So Ail, who's your trainer?" Yusuke asked

"Who my teacher is, is none of your concern. By the way, where is Keiko-chan?"

"She's sick" Yusuke shrugged

"I see" was all Ailana said before she spoke to Michicu again"You will have to sort out the details of the project with Yusuke and Suichi. You will tell me latter"

"Okay." Michicu watched as Ailana walked off, towards her house and continued on with the boys.  
"So where are we going? What project was Ail-kun talking about?" Kuawbara asked

"Myself and Ailana must pretend that we are marred and that Yusuke and Michicu are our children" Suichi explained

"Must be a dream come true for you man. You stare at her enough for it to be considered stalking." Kuawbara laughed

"As to where we are headed, that would be my house. If you don't mind that is Michicu-san" Kurama said while rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Of course not, let's go!" Michicu replied excitedly snapping out of her thoughts. Following after the three boys, Michicu couldn't help but worry if her best friend was all right


	5. Chapter 5

When Ailana finally reached her house and got inside she saw that Anne was already at home. Anne Hekaku was not a typical housewife, she was quite lazy and a bit of a gold digger but did not enjoy causing harm to Ailana. Ailana never really liked Anne but she tried to stay on her good side, less she tell Frank something bad.

"Good afternoon ma'am, would you like me to prepare you a snack?" Ailana's voice was soft, complainant and calm. Eight years of being wiped had taught her to never reveal her emotions to anyone. If you do then someone can use it against you.

"No, go do you schoolwork. Then go to the store, we need more food" Anne waved her delicate hand to show Ailana was dismissed.

"Very well" she bowed her head and went quietly to her room to change, then to her library to complete any work she did not do.

When she finished her work, she went to her room to get her training clothing, which consisted of loose cloth pants, a form fitting long-sleeve shirt, a zip-up sweeter with the sleeves cut off, and cloth boots with a thick sole. After putting them into a bag she changed into some 'street clothing'. A long navy skirt swayed gently around her feet as she cleaned up the house and a plain black baggy sweater had its sleeves bunched slightly up on her forearms so that they were not in the way. When she finished she collected some money from Anne and left to the store.

After returning home she saw Franks' car in the driveway. Gulping a bit she walked in to the house to put everything away.

"Where were you Girl?" a deep graveled voice spoke from her right.

Freezing in her spot, Ailana slowly turned towards the voice with her head bowed and her eyes trained upon the floor.

"I asked you a question wench" the voice had taken on a snarling tone, shaking inwardly but on the outside she remained still

"Ma'am told me to go to the store sir." Ailana never called them mother and father; they didn't want her to and neither did she.

Frank came out of the dark living room and steeped behind her. That's when she heard it, a vicious crack of thunder and suppressed her urge to run. He placed his large rough hands on her shoulders and told her to drop the bags. Frank began to push her to the basement door. Gently nudging her down the stairs Ailana couldn't help but think that nature was on his side. Frank unzipped Ailana's skirt after he pulled her sweater over her head. Cuffing her hands to the chains hanging from the ceiling; the last thing Ailana saw was him grabbing his precious cat-o'-nine-tails whip with small hooks on the end of each tail. The last thing Ailana knew before concentrating only on the storm as to not scream out were the crack of the whip and the feel of the metal hooks biting in to her shoulders and back.

When Frank had felt he had finished with her he walked off to the side and cleaned off the whip before placing it lovingly back in its holder. Walking over to Ailana he unchained her and watched her crumple to the ground, her back a torn bloody mess. Ailana woke some time later to the sounds of chains rattling.

'_I must have passed out. At least I didn't wake up in the middle of it_' she thought before she hit the ground after being released.

Frank started heading up the stairs before he turned and called back to the girl lying on the ground. "Don't forget to clean up down here girl. I don't want the blood stinking up the house." Sniffing distastefully at her he sneered "Get off your ass and clean this up, then go put away whatever it is Anna told you to buy" giving a final harsh kick to her side he turned and went back upstairs, leaving Ailana alone.

Climbing slowly to her knees Ailana crawled painfully over to the corner where there were some clean rags. Grabbing a few Ailana used some of her remaining strength to stand up while using her powers to rap the rags around her. She then picked up the bucket that was next to them and moved over to the work sink to fill it with water, after doing that she dragged the bucket over to the middle of the room right under the chains that held her up a few short moments ago. Going back to the sink and grabbing the mop that was there Ailana began the arduous task of cleaning the blood from the ground. Some of the blood had already dried and stained the floor adding to the bloody mosaic already there.

Finishing Ailana removed the rags and cleaned herself off before putting new ones on and dressing herself slowly. Dragging her feet Ailana headed quietly up the stairs and in to the kitchen to put away the food and made dinner for her stepparents. Ailana could feel her face getting wet from her sweat and tears, and could feel the blood running down the side of her mouth. Ailana knew that she couldn't cry out, if she let out a single sound not only would she have let Frank win but if he was to hear her he would drag her back down to the basement and beat her worse than before. Laying out the food on the table, she stumbled as silently as she could up stairs and then up to her room.


End file.
